This invention relates to a package for soap, and more particularly, to a wrapped soap package with its own disposable tray as a part of the package.
Soap cakes or bars are conventionally packaged in a paper overwrap, usually with a stiffer paper or cardboard piece at least partially wrapped around the cake of soap between the soap and the paper wrapper. Sometimes, the cake of soap is wrapped in a paper wrapper and placed in a cardboard box. Advertising material is typically placed on the overwrap and/or box.
With conventional soap packages, once the overwrap is removed and the package opened there is nothing within which to place the cake of soap as it is being used. In other words, the soap cake is either placed upon the edge of the sink or the user provides a tray or receptacle within which to place the soap cake. If no tray is provided, the soap quickly becomes wet and messy, with soap residue being left on the sink as the soap cake is repeatedly used. However, when the user is travelling away from home, it is not always convenient to provide a soap tray, so there is no choice but to place the soap cake upon the edge of the sink.
Examples of prior art soap packages are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 740,440, 1,657,391 and 2,603,032. Of these, U.S. Pat. Nos. 740,440 and 2,603,032 show soap cakes with protective covers 2, 3 and 5, respectively applied permanently to the face of the soap cake. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,752,724 and 2,930,160 show soap trays for holding a cake of soap. None of these patents, however, teach the wrapped soap package concept of the present invention.